Generally, display units are electronic devices, for example, TVs or monitors of computers, which produce images. Recently, flat display panels, such as LCDs (liquid crystal displays) or PDPs (plasma display panels) are gaining popularity and are thin despite having large-sized screens so that they can be installed not only on tables but also on walls, thus reducing the installation space.
Arm stands are used to support the flat display units, such as LCDs or PDPs, on walls or tables. Such an arm stand includes parallel links, at least one spring and a bracket and is constructed such that a position of a display unit can be adjusted.
However, in the conventional arm stand for the display unit, as the parallel links rotate, the elastic force of the spring is increased. Therefore, when the parallel links rotate beyond a predetermined angle, for example, beyond an angle of 40° to 45°, the parallel links are returned to their original positions. Thus, a range within which the height of the display unit can be adjusted is very small.